School's Out
by ItsaRandomUsername
Summary: Post-Akiha path, post-A Story For the Evening. As the winter sets in, Akiha no longer has to wait for him anymore. He's here. However, Akiha's irreverent roommates have caught on to the fact that a guest has arrived on the campus' grounds, and their curiosity hits hard and fast.


Disclaimer:  
 _Written erotica ahead; to be forewarned is to be forearmed. Tsukihime and its related concepts and ideas are the intellectual properties of Kinoko Nasu, Type-MOON, Notes Ltd. and other respective rights holders. This story is written solely for the purpose of entertainment, and not for any sort of monetary profit. If anything, consider this free advertising._

* * *

 _ **School's Out**_ _  
_

 _"_ _Someday, my prince will come," was once said by a certain princess associated with a powerfully influential kingdom of mice. It is a phrase that hits quite too close to home for my liking._

 _To wit, I am not a princess. Though I could be reasonably considered one of sorts if I ever hear such a descriptor used within earshot to regard me I reserve full rights as the royalty the given person would make me out to be to play the part of the ruthless tyrant. Referring to me as 'queen,' 'duchess,' 'priestess,' 'imperious leader,' or any like title will prompt a similar display of power as a reaction._  
 _I am not a humorless woman—let that be known. I enjoy laughter, and smiling, and, if I will it, can tell a joke like the rest of them. I accept and riposte good-natured jeers without my pride being grievously wounded. But that, that's a state of being that I loathe, a label I wholeheartedly desire to reject._

 _—_ _The worst of it is that deep-down there is truth in those words. I don't want to accept it, but to my very core I am such a thing as a princess, and every time that I am reminded of Snow White's words I know my condition is getting worse. At least that girl was blessed with unconsciousness while she waited for her man to arrive. That keyword, wait, is used in the loosest sense, for she was not even aware of her own desire until it had appeared before her, to claim her. When it was Christmas Eve for her, she was already fast asleep, and to receive her just reward she merely had to awaken when morning came. My…my prince, he somehow sent a message completely by accident that informed of his eventual return, and because of that now I inchoately lie here in my bed as an insomniac would._

 _Sappy fairytale romance and waiting for Saint Nicholas to deliver presents? What a childish mess of self-denial and metaphor-mixing that I've gotten myself into, and it's all your fault, Nii-san._

 _Now then, onto snow itself; I do not much care for it. It is cold, and once it gets into one's boots it melts and seeps right to the bottom of the insoles and it makes the poor victim of circumstance feel wet and miserable. To its credit I will say that it is lovely to look at, and that snowflakes are fascinating in the micro, individual sense, but even that novelty goes away as the winter months linger and the snow continues to pile up into a homogenous mass of icy, cold wetness. Why speak so much of snow at all? Because that sort of weather has laid siege to countryside, forcing all indoors, unable to step outside without wearing seasonally appropriate clothes. Cabin fever has enveloped Asagami, and we are all bored, trying to stay busy and while away the time until the weather warms._

 _But for me, I couldn't possibly guess when my spring will come._

"—So I told that girl," Souka said, " 'Y'know, if a dog runs wild off the leash then that's a sign of dissatisfaction and that it's the master's fault that their four-legged friend can only feel the sweet taste of freedom when they're not bonded to their owner.' "

Hanei replied "That's kind of sad, but rather than laying the blame wholly on the dog's owner, isn't it society that's actually the one to blame in the first place?"

"C'mon, not this chicken-and-egg deal. If everyone used that instant backpedal as an answer to every hard question life threw 'em we'd either all be stuck in a rut or politicians."

"Really?!" Hanei enthusiastically concluded, "Then I see a future for me in the top floor of the Tochou!"

"Get real, Hanepin." Souka countered. "Worryin' about the widespread effects of GMOs is mostly just playin' into the hands of propagandistic scare tactics. 99% of all plants and veggies we eat were already heavily modified since even before that. Hell, oranges? Originally a decorative fruit from China. Selective breedin', that's just what gene moddin' is without the liberal stigma. Might as well boycott your cat while you're at it. Go to Siberia, grab yourself a pet tiger, and then drop dead from malnutrition because you've eaten nothing but moss in an attempt to go all natural."

"What about wild fish? Does that not count?"

"Well yeah, of course it does."

"If the Japanese live strong, then we can overcome this crisis through the power of the ocean's bounty alone!"

"At times like these," Souka said, "We must remember Cobain's words, that 'It's better to burn out than to fade away,' and with that in mind we need to keep our spirits up and roarin' like a bonfire."

With that, Akiha decisively asked, "Speaking thusly, does that mean that the answer is 'Taiwan'?"

""Yes!"" Souka and Hanei reacted to Akiha's words as if she had discovered the Catherine Palace's long-lost amber room.

 _Do you see this, Nii-san? This is all your fault._

*Thunk*

Something tapped against the glass. In her languorous stupor the only thought Akiha spared it was the assumption that it was an unfortunate bird that mistook the reflection in the window for a chunk of forest and had accidentally dashed itself against the transparent barrier.

"—And then Daisuke bled from his nose! A lot!"

"Isn't that really dangerous?"

"Not really. Always happens to him."

"Oh, no. I don't mean the hem-morr-hay-geeng. I mean, what he was doing at the time."

"Oh, you mean when he licked the frozen lamppost because he didn't 'believe in it?' Like it was a matter of faith or something that decided whether it would stick or not."

"That's it!"

"Yeah, he's a stupid asshole."

*Thunk*

 _…_ _Perhaps they're a mating pair, and this is the avian equivalent of a lover's suicide._ Akiha mused half-heartedly.

"—I have to hand it to you, that's the best idea you've had yet, Hanepin."

"Right? Right? Praise from you is such a rare thing, so please give more until you sicken of it!"

"Aaand now, it's gone."

"Oh my, you live quite a fast life don't you, Sou?"

*THUNK*

 _Or rather, maybe a migratory flight path cuts right through the academ—oh get real, Akiha. You stopped believing the moment the window was rapped for a second time. Anything beyond once isn't incidental, it's intentional._

Akiha leapt at the chance to dispel her ennui. Even if was only for a brief moment, she could focus her loathe-to-admit wan energies on something else, not unlike the way an alcoholic takes to the drink to forget their troubles. With a barely-contained zeal mostly hidden by the learned pedigree in her step, she made her way to look through the window of their shared dorm. For her efforts, Akiha only merited a cursory gaze from her roommates, not enough to even briefly interrupt their pleasantly inane conversation. The hybrid heiress had no qualms over her friends' inattentiveness-if the events that were to unfold were interesting, she'd let them know right away.

Like the solidified water that had accumulated on the ground here and elsewhere in wintry Japan, Akiha froze.

Out there, like a stake jutting out from the snow; a black, male imperfection marring the pristine whiteness of this girls-only school. A figure stood there. At that moment, Akiha's heart skipped a beat, and then beat twice at once to make up for it. That sensation made her feel like she would suffocate from nostalgia.

 _"_ _Nii-san…"_

"Akiha?" someone asked. It did not matter who did. No one else mattered. Nothing else mattered.

"Excuse me!" All thoughts of calm collectivity out of her mind, Akiha nonetheless gave an obligatory apology as she ran to the closet, jumped into her boots, threw on her coat, and bolted out of the door, fearlessly heedless of the nearby curfew.

Naturally, Akiha's actions this time were something worth halting the conversation for.

"Hey, Sou?"

"Hanepin."

"Akiha was smiling."

"She sure was."

"Let's follow her!"

"I take it back, Hanepin. _This_ is your new best idea ever."

 **.**

 **\- ] | [ -**

 **.**

Was she too late? She couldn't have been too late. Of course she wasn't too late. He should know that she knows. Their eyes had met, hadn't they? Hadn't they? So he should know. They should know. There was no way this was a cabin hallucination to go with the cabin fever. No way at all. Of course it wasn't swamp gas, or the school's seventh mystery at work. It wasn't a specter, it wasn't an illusion, it wasn't her imagination, it wasn't wishful thinking, it was her thinking, her thoughts that had been granted like a wish. Miracles existed, and she believed, so it came true. It wasn't all in her head. It wasn't a daydream. It wasn't a flicker of shadowy bush obscured by the naked branches of a dark tree, the image blurred by light wind and a flurry of snow. It wasn't a subconscious flicker of false hope. It wasn't a trick. It wasn't a trick. Of course not. She waited. She was rewarded for waiting. It's real. It's real. This winter of hers can end. It's not real. He's out there. He waited. He was her reward for waiting, and she his for his own wait. What doesn't exist cannot wait for anything. That's why he's out there now, waiting on her this time. He's out there. Go out there. Right now. He's here for her. This time, he'll save her, once and for all. He's here. Of course he's here. The only way to confirm this — to _welcome_ him back — was to go and see him.

"Nii-san…"

"Here I am, Akiha."

She couldn't contain it any longer. Tohno Akiha clumsily hobbled her way through the snow as fast as she could and captured Tohno Shiki in a hug. His shivering came to a halt as soon as he felt her soft, warm body press into his. To the brother and sister their touch lasted all the way through the end of winter, into the spring, and through summer and autumn all the way back to winter again. Only, this winter would be an infinitely more bearable one. After that year-long embrace lasted merely a moment to the rest of the world inconsequential to them they _kissed_. Akiha's arms tightly wrapped around Shiki's back. Shiki ran his hands down through Akiha's lustrous black hair. He savored the soft feeling on his fingertips. Still they _kissed_. They shared the same breath as if they shared the same body, the same life, just like the way things had been since long ago.

"Nii-san, you complete idiot, you made me wait so long for you." Her voice breathy but intense, Akiha mewled at Shiki when her mortality had reminded her that, yes, her body did in fact need fresh oxygen in order to live. She begrudgingly accepted that necessity.

His own breathing only half as ragged as Akiha's, Shiki had a threadbare lead on her. He made to capitalize on it. "If that's me, then you're a fool too, Akiha. You'd wait, and I know that you'd wait, yet here you are still staying at this stuffy academy like I wasn't gonna come back. At the same time I'm waiting around a mansion I expected you to be at and I have no idea how long it was going to take for you to show up. You're dragging your feet here."

"What are you saying, Nii-san? That you've been at the mansion for some time now and DIDN'T inform me of your arrival?" Akiha asked, her tone heavy.

"Yeah," he replied. "If I hadn't figured out that you were still here and if I hadn't been able to get your room number from Kohaku when I asked, I'd still be there." He sighed, shrugged his shoulders, glanced at Akiha, his tone heavy with a different kind of weight. "If you're not around then how do you expect to be ready for the things that you want in life?"

"So you spent the time playing around with Hisui and Kohaku in an otherwise empty estate? Such big talk coming from a boy who didn't even tell me he had returned!" Akiha huffed.

"I barely lingered for as long as you think I did. That place _is_ otherwise empty, you know? A mansion sans mistress is soulless."

"That said, you could have at least told me…"

"When I found out I decided I wanted it to be a surprise. Surprises are nice, aren't they, Akiha? Don't you like surprises?"

"I don't particularly," grumbled the girl who _had_ only scant minutes before spontaneously flown out of her dormitory and past her roommates' eyes in order to greet him.

" _I_ don't buy that," Shiki declared. He wrapped his arm around Akiha's waist and tugged at her. Akiha understood. She allowed herself to be led by him, away from the school building. She was okay with this. She was once again with her Shiki so this development was perfectly acceptable. They strolled together through the grove of snow-frosted foliage, closer than side-by-side.

"Damn it, it's chilly." Shiki admitted.

"My, my, nothing gets past you, Nii-san," Akiha chuckled. "Winters often tend to be like this, you see."

"Well yeah, I don't need you to tell me that. I'm just amazed how just a short time abroad in warmer climes can completely shell-shock my temperature tolerance, even when I've spent a lifetime in this country."

"A warmer clime, you say? Such as?"

"Try India."

"India?! What on Earth did you do there?! Ciel took you there, right? Why would she do that?"

"I was in trouble, you know, so there were reasons for this and that. Complicated things. Really, this has less to do with things in India and more with the fact that it was Senpai who took me there, isn't it?"

Akiha flushed like an autumnal tree. "Quiet! That's not it at all!" Reflecting the dim light of the winter sun, Akiha's expression grew clouded, dark. "Wh-When you recovered enough, did she…your eyes, did she make you use them?"

At first, Shiki wordlessly groaned deep in his throat in place of a proper answer. He said nothing, and continued to say nothing. His body quivered. From the cold, most likely. Probably. Definitely. That's what he'd say whenever he recalled this time, now and until the day he died.

"…Senpai, she never made me do anything." So he finally said, and Akiha swore that no visible wisp of hot breath roll past his lips when he uttered that phrase to her.

Truly now, at that moment Shiki seemed _cold._

"You. Idiot. If, if you had died—!"

"Akiha! I owed Senpai a debt! For all that she did for me, for us, I'd gladly pay her back. I honestly believe that my eternal gratitude can't cover that cost. But, she didn't even need that much. I paid her price, and that's all. I-It's fine, really," with lightly chattering teeth, Shiki said as much.

—this time, Akiha saw for sure that vapor poured forth from his exasperatedly-parted lips. The sight caused her to let out a breath she had held in of her own. Akiha still had many things to say, but they would go unsaid. She would see to that. "That's fine. I apologize for my behavior. As long as you don't use those eyes of yours again…"

"I can't guarantee I _won'tever_ use them again." His grip tightened around her, protectively, possessively. The freezing air was not enough to keep Akiha from melting in Shiki's arms, and it had nothing to do with cooling her temper. If anything, it, plus Shiki, stoked the crimson fire that burned in her every cell.

"Now c'mon, Akiha. Let's go home already."

"Huh? Here? Now?" she dazedly asked. Shiki's words made no sense to her. Why would he want to _takeherhome_ now? Why _now_ , when there were other _things_ in _wait?_

"Of course. I came all the way here to take you back."

"Can't. Not here. Not now."

"I won't wait any longer. Who cares about the paperwork that some bureaucracy needs you to fill out. I need you to come with me right now. I'll take you myself if I have to."

"You cannot take me home yet, Nii-san."

 _Right now, something else. Something else, with Nii-san. Something only done with Nii-san, done only with Nii-san._

Akiha did not allow Shiki any more time to complain. He was here. She was here. The fire became an inferno. She slipped away from him, shoved him as hard as she could. Caught off-guard, Shiki stumbled backwards and with a muted whump he fell on his butt into the snow. To any on-lookers the action appeared as to be rejection. In reality, it was the first step towards _acceptance_.

"Jeez, Akiha. You—"

"Nii-san. Put that big mouth of yours to better use." Skirt, tights, panties and all, Akiha pressed herself into Shiki's face, pushed his glasses up his nose. Shiki's world went dark, everything he knew replaced by the stimulus Akiha provided. Even the bitter iciness of the snow felt so far removed from the rest of his senses as a sharp tang filled his nostrils, captured his attentions fully. Akiha grinded against his face, her motions desperate and deliberate, practiced and rehearsed to a tee.

"Every day; every day I did this, for you, Nii-san, waiting, waiting, waiting."

 _"_ _Ahhgeehuh."_ he mumbled her name.

Shiki didn't need to be ordered around. His tongue met with her, made that damp, damp spot that filled his nostrils with woman even wetter. He sucked and gnawed at the puffy softness hidden behind the shield of flimsy cotton and spiderweb-thin nylon that continued to grind into him. His hands grasped at Akiha's thighs, to feel the give of flesh under his grip than to keep her in place. Of course there was no reason that she'd want to leave. Not when he was here.

"That's it. Every time, I imagined you doing this, to me, just like thaaaat."

 _"_ _Ahhgeehuuuhhh"_ he mumbled into her once more. His voice tickled her, made her laugh, her giggle bubbly as her love drunk state.

"Nii-san. Nii-san. Nii-saaan. Niiii-saaan..." she muttered over and over, her words a mantra fixated on the total worship of him. Shiki, too, was so into her that he nearly didn't notice how Akiha must have undone his jacket and jeans enough to whip him out, exposing him to the elements. No matter how hot he felt, there was no way he wouldn't react when stray snowflakes dusted his Seven Nights with icy pinpricks. Instead, Shiki was warm. Inhumanly warm. He couldn't _see_ what it was that kept him warm, and even if he wasn't buried face-first into Akiha, he wouldn't have been able to anyway. The Origami net, unperceivable to humans, coiled around him like a blanket, cycled and shared their warmth between their two bodies.

Like this, the snow was hardly harsh, hardly cold at all, no more dangerous to them than a Christmas postcard—it was now a mattress for their pleasures. They had claimed the winter as their own.

"Enough of that, Nii-san. You're mine now, do you hear me?" Akiha demanded of him, her voice shaky, unhinged. "That feels good, so good, but I don't want to lose myself like that. I want _you_. I want you to fuck me until I cum."

Again, there was no need to order Shiki around a second time. As soon as Akiha stood up and stepped off, Shiki likewise climbed to his feet. Snow that felt to his senses like dense downy feathers slid off of his clothes as he sat up. He looked to Akiha. From the way she leaned almost helplessly against a dark tree trunk, to the way her unbuttoned, open jacket draped over her body, to the way she raised the hem of her school uniform's skirt — her very short skirt, he saw, still as short as it had been when she attended school with him — and it gave a peekaboo of her pantyhose-hidden panties, to the way her hips were raised to align perfectly with his, to the way her wide eyes blazed as she goggled him, her mouth agape, her breath billowing from her mouth in a constant stream of steam. She didn't look like his sister right now. Right now she looked like a red woman eager to offer herself freely to her absolute favorite client; she was a true belle for a proper beau, not a mere john.

If that was what she wanted, then what was he to deny her?

"Give me that experience that you can't get as a girl attending an all-girl's school, Nii-san!" Akiha said, something that came out as both plea and demand.

"No, Akiha," Shiki said as he stepped to her. "This is an experience you won't be able to get anywhere else!" With a force of his strength, he gripped her smallclothes and tore leggings and underwear off with one swift motion and a very satisfying rip. Akiha was startled in the best way possible. As Shiki took her against that tree, outside of her school's dormitory, Akiha knew then that she had gotten lucky.

He went in so easily, his tempo quick but even. Literal seconds into it, Akiha cracked under the pressure of pleasure. Her voice cracked again, again, and again from the burden she could no longer bear. She tried to call him by name. She couldn't. Akiha tried to tell him "I love you;" but, Akiha couldn't even put a single word coherently together. So she tried to urge him on faster, rougher, but it was impossible for her.

Still, her feelings reached him. "You too, Akiha." Shiki grunted out, supportive in the way a brother should be to a sister, the way a man should be to his woman, and she should be to him. He wasn't done yet. He would take what she offered to him. He thrust up and into Akiha's secret grove from behind. They lost themselves in each other for what felt like years, years of winter isolated away from the whole of reality. In her open mouth he entwined his tongue with hers, and she sucked at his. Akiha didn't give a damn about the sloppy noises his lips and hers made as she accepted Shiki tens of times over. The sound of all the noises that they made together spurred her on.

 _"_ _Akiha!"_ Shiki hissed a warning.

"Pills! I have piiilllsss!" Akiha somehow had the mind to proudly proclaim her possession of after-mornings even as another surge of pleasure racked her body. He understood, and his tension released into her in hefty spurts. Akiha's eyes narrowed in the delight — with so much vigour there was no way that churchwoman had tried anything funny. She let the sensation of victory overtake her. Meanwhile, Shiki lifted her up, hugged her closely from behind. She leaned into him, so relaxed that she could easily imagine falling asleep in his arms. "I love you _so_ very much." Akiha was finally able to say after her loss of words.

"I love you, too." Shiki could finally respond to her words with his own.

"They said it! They actually said it to each other!" a nosy rat squealed out in surprised exclamation from behind another, disturbingly close tree.

"JESUS CHRIST, HANEPIN!" another voice from the very same tree called out in English in response to the latter's peanut gallery tryout.

 _""_ _GYYUEuGuH!""_ The Tohno siblings hollered in unison. Two schoolgirls embracing each other as if they were having a tryst of their own, but most likely were just voyeurs, quickly hid their heads behind their own trunk.

"Misawa Hanei and Tsukihime Souka, I presume?" Shiki asked.

 **.**

 **\- ] | [ -**

 **.**

"You know, I always wanted to meet to your roommates."

"That was certainly a meeting." Hanei agreed, her expression a frightened, interested amalgam of conflicted, but mostly spacey confusion.

"It, uh, if it's that kind of meeting then that's unacceptable!" Akiha declared a statement that would have had more weight to it if she hadn't stuttered for every single syllable. "No! With the way you are now you'll just strain our newly re-forged relationship, Nii-san!"

"What are you talking about? What way I am now?"

"When you're _huh-horny_!" Akiha again stuttered, this time over the keyword.

"Didn't they just finish, though?" Souka, she who asked the serious questions in life, pondered, though her question reached no one in particular.

"We just finished, though!" Shiki replied.

"Wow, thank you." It was a small miracle that even one of these two who was lost in their own world had even heard her in the first place, though her contribution hadn't been given credit. Still, Souka gave a reply of her own, though it was again lost to the wind, this time for good.

"Just because you're done doesn't mean you're done! When it comes to you you're as easy to turn on as a light switch! The very possibility that 'more may come' is fatal your fatal flaw!" she babbled, adding words that had no business being there.

"Akiha, this is needless."

"NO! I won't even grow hot to the idea of you engaging with my friends! Even if I gave you my permission I won't let you get off from seeing Souka's tomboyishly-edged good looks contort with pleasured agony as she repeatedly sucks on you, and I won't let you get to feel Hanepin sandwich your cock between her hot, maternally-luscious mounds of sensual fat!"

"You're hearin' this, right Hanepin?"

"I'm not sure of what I'm hearing at all, Sou!"

"Look," Shiki said, "if they happened to want to join in, then that's their business."

Akiha had it. She violently thrust a hand into Hanei's poor, unsuspecting purse, rummaged through its storage of miscellanies and sundries, produced a pair of hefty batteries and threw them at Shiki's chest. "Go sleep in the toolshed. Now." she hissed at him. "You'll have no trouble breaking in since you're you. Even if there might be a space heater in there even you can't turn it on with your particular skills if there's nothing there to power it, so here."

"Akiha—"

"And _I'm showing_ you where it is, so that I _know_ you won't run off and get into somewhere you shouldn't be." For a fraction of a second Akiha's perfectly black hair flashed with a hue of vermillion.

With that, the developed-in-the-spur-of-the-moment "Keep Nii-san Away From my Best Friends" decree was spontaneously initiated by Her Highness.

"Akiha! Hey! Akihaaaa!"

"I'll see _you_ tomorrow, _Nii-san._ "

"Hey, Sou?"

"Hanepin."

"Is this still my best idea ever?"

"For now, let's just say that the jury's still out on that one." Souka said with a hand to her chin.

"Doho," the other roommate meeped with dissatisfaction.

 _There you have it. There may be oni, vampires, shady-but-well-meaning elite agents of the holy church, and magical eyes within this story, but mark my words, it's no fairy tale. Now, with that said, with regards to the subject of the princess awaiting the return of her one true love? Let us say that while patience is indeed crucial, if one directly applies some proactivity to it in addition then they'll get farther than they ever could on faith alone._


End file.
